The Hidden Past
by Chibimax
Summary: After getting a large box of the Elite Guard, Bumblebee opens it and discover his hidden past together with Sari and Bulk head. What for dark secrets does this Pandora's box have ? Who knows... TFA


The hidden past

The Autobots had once again had visit from the Elite Guards. Jetfire and Jetstorm had given a big box to Bumblebee. They said they had gotten it with the mail and that it was for Bumblebee. Bumblebee didn't bothered to look inside until the Elite Guards were gone.

"Come on, Bee!" said Sari to her best friends. "Now that tick of a Sentinel is gone, let's see what's in that house size box of you!"

Bumblebee smiled. He knew that Sari was very curious as human, but he was curious too. Heck, who would send a large box to him anyway?

"Come on then." He said as he picked up the box. "You coming too Bulkhead?"

"Sure !" said Bulkhead, who was bored watching Prowl's programs.

At Bumblebee's room, the three sat on the ground looking at the box. Bumblebee opened it and look inside of it. There where allot of stuff in it. There was also a small CD in it, with the words 'Play me' on it.

"Okay….This is really strange." said Bumblebee as he walk to his computer to put the CD in it. It started to play as soon he put it in. Bumblebee went sitting back on the ground and looked through the old stuff, not really looking at the Computer screen.

"Bumblebee." said a voice form the computer.

'That voice!' thought Bumblebee and looked immediately up at the computer screen. On the screen was a large black mech. So did the others.

"If you are seeing this video message, that means that I'm offline or something has happened to me." said the black mech.

"Who is he?" asked Sari. Bumblebee had told her almost everything about him and his past, but never told her about this bot.

"He's my guardian…"mumbled Bumblebee more to himself then to Sari and Bulkhead. "Blackbird."

"This video was made the day before the rumors started. I really wanted to tell you this personal Bee, but knowing them, they would kill me." said Blackbird with a sad voice. "So, I'm not going to lie to you anymore."

'What is he talking about?' thought Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, the whole I adopted you from the orphan house wasn't the truth. You weren't adopted at a orphan house. You were found by me and some of my men. When we were looking for some Decepticons, we found a dying femme with a sparkling. The femme was Decepticon. She was begging me not to kill her sparkling. I told her that I wouldn't kill a sparkling that didn't know anything about the war between the Decepticons and Autobots. Then she asked me if I wanted to take care of him. Let it grow up as a Autobot and not as a Decepticon. She also told me that she never wanted to be a con and that I had to take good care of her son. Those where the last words before she went offline." Blackbird closed his eyes as he said the next thing. "The sparkling was you Bumblebee."

Bumblebee stared at the computer screen. 'I'm a Decepticon?'

'Bumblebee is a Decepticon? Wow, that must be shocking for him!' though Sari as she looks at her friend.

'My little buddy is a Decepticon and grew up as a Autobot? Well, that is one thing you don't hear every day.' Thought Bulkhead as he looked worried at Bumblebee, who looked a little paler then he use to.

"That's why you have those small marks on your wings." Said Blackbird as he opened his eyes again.

"You have wings?" asked Sari. "How come I never knew about them?"

Bumblebee sighed. "Because I always laughed out by other sparklings, they would call me a freak or Disabled Decepticon freak." Told Bumblebee her as he opened his wings. The back of Bumblebee clicked open and showed Bullkhead and Sari two large wings and two small ones.

"The reason you can't fly like a Decepticon, is that while you were a prototype, you never developed a motor to fly." Said Blackbird. "If you look in the box I've send you, you'll find some stuff you may like." Suddenly there was some noise at the background. "Bumblebee ! Quick hide !" Blackbird said to something that they couldn't see on the screen. Blackbird look back at the camera they was using then. "Bumblebee, I've got to go now, they're here. I only want to tell you one thing. That I love you with all my spark and I hope you never would forget me. You always have been as a son to me. Decepticon or not. I love you bee. Don't forget that!"

Those where the last words of Blackbird, before the computer screen went black.

Bumblebee stare at the computer screen. He couldn't believe it. All this time, Blackbird lied. He lied that the marks on his wings where just some burn marks. That he was a Autobot.

"Bee?" said bulkhead worried.

Bumblebee sighed and looked at Bulkhead. "I knew they made fun out of me of being a Decepticon, but really being one ….."

"Well to be fair, I couldn't tell the different between a Autobot and a Decepticon if you guys didn't have a mark on you." said Sari while trying to cheer up her friend.

Bumblebee sighed and looked in the box that he had gotten from Blackbird. There was a book in it, a bear and something else, but they couldn't see it, because of the book.

Bumblebee picked out the overgrown sized bear. His spark melted when he saw who and what it was. "Primey…" he said.

Bulkhead and Sari looked at Bumblebee a bit confused. "It's my sparklinghood teddy bear, Primey. I use to carry him almost everywhere." Told Bumblebee when he saw the two looking confused.

Bumblebee laid Primey next the box and picked the book out. When he opened it, he saw that it was Blackbird's old photo album. Some pictures where in bad shape others were still good. Bumblebee smiled to himself while looking at the pictures. Sari, who found a way to sit on Bumblebee's shoulder, was looking with Bulkhead at the pictures. "So that's how a sparkling looks like." Said Sari.

"Yep and Blackbird had it difficult with me." Smiled Bumblebee. "See ?" Bumblebee pointed at a picture where Bumblebee sat on the ground with a big pan on his head and two metal spoons in his servos.

Sari smiled and looked together with Bulkhead and Bumblebee at Bumblebee's pictures.

After they were done looking at the pictures, Bumblebee looked in the box and saw a small treasure chest. He picked it out and opened it. In the small chest was some stuff that look like some baby stuff like a dummy, a rattle and ect. But what was most spark melting was for Bumblebee, was the two pictures that where in it. One where he was as a sparkling from a few cycles old. There was something written on the back side of the picture. Found a Decepticon femme and a Decepticon sparkling. The femme begged me to be the guardian of the Decepticon sparkling. I've called the little one Bumblebee as the earth organic.

Bumblebee smiled and looked at the next picture. At this picture was Bumblebee as sparkling with his hands in the air and Blackbird hold the little sparkling on his arm. Some clean oil tears fell from the yellow bot's opticals.

Sari smiled to Bulkhead, who smiled back at her. "So, are we going to tell the others?" asked Sari.

Bumblebee whipped his oil tears away. "No…" he whispered.

"Why not?" asked Bulkhead.

Bumblebee picked Sari of his shoulder and set her on his servo hands. "Because they killed Blackbird because of me." Said Bumblebee. "Because I'm a Decepticon living under the Autobots. The noise you heard were them."

"What do you mean 'them' ? Who did this Bee." Asked Bulkhead worried.

Bumblebee shake his head. "It's too painful to talk about it."

Understanding what his friend mean, Bulkhead nodded and laid his servo hand on his little buddy. "It's okay, little buddy. You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to."

"Remember, we always be here when you want to talk about it." Said Sari, joining Bulkhead with cheering Bumblebee up.

"Thanks guys." Bumblebee smiled. "But, I really don't want to tell Prime and the others it right now."

"It's okay, you can tell it when you're ready." Smiled Bulkhead.

"Until then, we'll keep our mouth shut." Smiled Sari. "I promise."

Bulkhead stretched his arm out and let Sari and Bumblebee lay their hands on his hand. "Our little secret." He said.

Bumblebee smiled. "You mean our little big secret."

Bulkhead and Sari laughed and Bumblebee joined them too. It was their secret. Bumblebee's big hidden past secret.

oOoOoOo

This idea was playing in my head for weeks ! All thanks to the fic in Transformers movie categorie. So yeah, the idea is from the person who made the fic where "bee's a decepticon. You should go and read it it's pretty awesome!

If you want to read more about this fic, you should wait for a while then. I'm thinking to call the next story Secrets or Decepticon. If you have a good name for the new fic I'm going to write, please write it in a revieuw or send me a mail. !

Update on 10/12/2010: Grammars and misspells are taken out.

Disclaimer: I do not own TFA or the idea of turning Bee in a Decepticon. What I do own is Primey. Blackbird….I don't know who owns this one or if it really is a occ or a TF character.


End file.
